1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna alignment tool. More particularly, the invention is a horizontal reference plane indicating antenna feed angular alignment tool.
2. Description of Related Art
The feed assembly of a reflector antenna is typically configured for rotation separate from the antenna base and or reflector for ease of angular alignment with and/or exchange between operation with vertical or horizontal polarization RF signals.
Prior antenna feed angular alignment tools attach to the entire feed assembly while the transceiver is connected. Feed alignment is performed by carefully adjusting the feed assembly to the rotation angle which optimizes the desired RF signal characteristics. Signal strength alignment methods require the system to be operational at both ends of the communication link and can be time-consuming procedures that require a field engineer upon the radio tower at the antenna and may also require the cooperation of multiple system operators.
Competition within the waveguide and RF equipment industries has focused attention upon improving electrical performance, reduction of the number of overall unique components, as well as reductions of manufacturing, installation and or configuration costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.